La denière flamme
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Todo amor tem uma maldição. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - futuro


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **III Chall HD do fórum 6v, mestrado pela Dark. – tema na NA.

**Ship****:** Harry/Draco

**Capa:** no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Todo amor tem uma maldição.

**S****poiler****: **7 – ignora o Epílogo sonoramente

**Aviso:** Essa fic se passa em um tempo pseudodeterminado, em um lugar pseudodeterminado. Esqueçam esses detalhes mundanos, captem o clima e tudo fica claro. Beijos.

**NA: **Cara, eu nunca pensei que ia penar TANTO pra parir um pinhão. Mas depois de vários plots frustrados, me veio essa idéia. Eu achei ela tão... sutil, que queria até escrever a fic em versos, mas sei que a mestra não curte poesia e no fim fiquei com preguiça, pq to meio enferrujada nessa área. Enfim, apesar de toda a sutileza, espero que gostem.

**La denière flamme¹**

O som da pólvora contra a lixa, e a luz pequena e fraca se faz em meio à escuridão, se multiplicando ao encontrar o pavio da vela. O rosto velho e sério iluminado pela sombra avermelhada da mão que protege a chama.

- Vovó? – o garoto se senta na cama, colocando os óculos para focar melhor no escuro do quarto a mulher que se aproxima trazendo a vela no pesado castiçal de prata.

- Que bom que ainda está acordado, meu anjo. – ela se senta na beira da cama, pousando sobre o criado mudo o castiçal, e sobre os próprios joelhos um embrulho empoeirado.

- Você veio me contar uma história? – o garoto pergunta, ansioso – Pensei que todos estivessem dormindo, faz tempo que a festa acabou.

- Sim, eu espero que estejam. Quero te contar uma história, sim, meu querido, mas quero que você preste muita atenção. E a cama não é um bom lugar para isso, vem, vamos descer.

O garoto não hesita em engatinhar por cima da cama alta, correndo descalço pela pedra fria até o cabideiro para colocar o robe e os chinelos que o protegem do frio. A casa é fria, com suas pedras e suas janelas estreitas, e, apesar de ser verão na Inglaterra, é noite e o ar está gelado. Ele olha ansioso para a avó e a ajuda a se erguer, tomando o pacote em uma de suas mãos enquanto ela aperta a outra com força na sua, apanhando a vela para iluminar aos poucos o caminho dos dois.

A luz caminha pelas paredes escuras dos inúmeros corredores da mansão e as longas escadarias, até bater em duas altas portas de madeira com pesadas trancas de prata. As mesmas trancas de toda a casa, trabalhadas com motivos diversos em torno de um mesmo brasão.

- A mamãe nunca me trouxe aqui. – o garoto comenta, assustado, enquanto a avó se esforça para entreabrir um vão entre as grandes folhas das portas.

- Eu não esperava que você conhecesse esse lugar. Acho que nem meu filho conhece, e a mansão é grande demais para se conhecer em uma vida, de qualquer forma. Mas esta, Michel, é uma sala muito importante. Vamos, entre.

O garoto toma a frente, entrando desconfiado no ambiente totalmente mergulhado na escuridão. A mão da avó pousa em seu ombro, o assustando, e ele dá alguns passos para frente em uma tentativa inútil de ver o que tem além. Quando a mulher fecha a porta às suas costas, a escuridão o envolve completamente além do círculo de luz da vela.

- Venha, Michel. Aqui, ponha a mão na parede. Há um friso trabalhado, sente? Ele pode nos guiar. – o garoto tateia, encontrando o enfeite a que a avó se refere, e começa a andar.

- Aqui não tem janelas?

- Não. Somente os mesmos archotes apagados de todo o resto da mansão.

- A senhora não poderia acender um deles, vovó? Está escuro demais.

- Não, eu não conseguiria. Já tentei mais vezes do que o necessário para saber disso. Mas não tenha medo. Não há nada nesta sala além de móveis velhos e alguns retratos. – ela ergue um pouco a vela, e a luz mostra uma mulher loira, muito bela, retratada dormindo em uma moldura de ouro - Como você, eu nunca consegui vê-los direito, mas procurei nos livros velhos da biblioteca quando era mais moça, e hoje sei quem são. Esta é Narcisa Malfoy. – ela estica o braço para o lado, iluminando outro quadro – E este é seu esposo, Lucius. Na outra parede, atrás de nós, estão os retratos dos pais e avós de Lucius.

- Todos dormindo? – Michel pergunta, olhando o homem impressionado.

- Sim, todos dormem. Você os conhece, Michel?

- Não...

A avó o guia por mais alguns passos na escuridão, até um próximo quadro, de um homem mais jovem que Lucius, apesar de imensamente parecido com ele.

- E este, você conhece?

- Não, senhora.

- É Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius. E este, à sua frente, – ela gira o corpo para iluminar o retrato do outro lado da sala – é Harry Potter, seu marido. Reconhece os nomes?

Michel nega com a cabeça sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos cinzentos do retrato. O homem que dorme profundamente na moldura parece ter cabelos tão bagunçados quanto os seus, e usa óculos, apesar dos seus terem uma armação mais discreta.

- Ele era meu bisavô.

- Nina... – Michel se volta a ela, surpreso.

A avó parece instável, e ela estica as mãos para frente às cegas até encontrar o espaldar de uma cadeira, se sentando e apoiando a vela sobre uma pequena mesa. Michel dá a volta, sentando-se à sua frente, ainda encarando os retratos acima. Agora a chama, aparentemente posicionada no centro da sala, os ilumina a todos, imagens de um passado de que ele nunca ouviu falar, trancados adormecidos naquela casa.

- Havia uma guerra. – a voz de Nina parece mais velha que nunca aos ouvidos de Michel – Eu não sei ao certo, ela terminou muito antes de eu nascer, mas acho que posso falar um pouco sobre eles. – ela aponta para os retratos dos dois homens e Michel pode ver seus olhos brilhando à luz da vela – Mas essa guerra era diferente de qualquer outra de que ouviu falar, porque era uma guerra entre bruxos, para defender uma sociedade mágica de um homem que queria impedir que gente não mágica se misturasse com eles.

- Eu pensei que você ia contar a história do seu bisavô, vovó! – Michel protesta, decepcionado.

- Mas eu estou contanto. – ela sorri – Deve ser muito difícil para você imaginar magia além das histórias que eu te conto, Michel, mas saiba que todas elas vieram dos livros da biblioteca dessa casa. Essa casa estranha, onde coisas simples como geladeira e televisão não funcionam, mas onde a comida do armário nunca estraga e os livros contam histórias que filme nenhum ousaria imaginar.

Ela respira fundo, virando o rosto para o quadro de Lucius.

- Eu não sei dizer quando, exatamente, essa casa foi construída, mas ela já pertencia há séculos à família Malfoy quando Lucius a transformou em um tipo de casa de campo e se mudou para outra mansão com a esposa e o filho. Não sei se Draco esteve aqui em algum ponto de sua vida, mas certamente não depois de casado. Ao que parece, Harry não conhecia esse lugar. E foi Harry quem colocou fim na guerra.

- O seu bisavô? – Michel pergunta, espantado.

- Sim. Ele era um bruxo muito poderoso. Muito bom e justo também. E, certamente, muito forte. Ele tinha somente dezessete anos quando enfrentou o bruxo mais poderoso que havia surgido até então, e o venceu. Há muitas versões sobre como ele conseguiu isso, um dia eu lhe conto todas, mas a que mais me comove fala que ele o venceu com _amor_.

A risada de Michel ecoa por todo o salão.

- Vovó, amor não vence guerras!

- Bem, talvez vençam guerras mágicas, não? Mas, acreditando ou não nisso, sabe-se que dois anos depois do fim da guerra, Harry chocou toda a sociedade bruxa se casando com Draco Malfoy. Eu não entendo muito bem isso também, os livros são contraditórios, mas parece que eles eram inimigos, de alguma forma. Fato é que eles se casaram, enfrentando toda a sociedade e oposição que havia. E parece que durante um longo tempo eles conseguiram ser felizes juntos. – ela termina com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- O que aconteceu? – Michel pergunta, demonstrando interesse.

- Eles queriam um filho. Queriam um amor completo, uma família, e quiseram que esse filho viesse do sangue deles, tido por muitos a união bruxa mais poderosa de toda uma era.

- Mas eles são homens! – Michel comenta, enojado.

- Sim, eles eram. Mas confirmaram o seu poder ao reunirem pessoas sábias a sua volta para um dos maiores experimentos bruxos desde então: em menos de um ano após a decisão, Draco estava grávido. E isso fez com que conquistassem tantas pessoas que aprovavam suas ações quanto desaprovavam. Tantos amigos quanto inimigos. Mas eles estavam felizes, e era o que importava. O bebê nasceu, meu avô. Foi quando ele tinha a sua idade, Michel, somente onze felizes anos depois, que a vida de Harry e Draco se tornou um inferno. Porque meu avô não era bruxo.

O garoto franze a testa e olha mais uma vez para os quadros antes de questionar.

- E o que isso tem de importante?

- Ora, Michel, você não está prestando atenção? Se ser ou não um bruxo era o suficiente para fazer uma guerra, porque o filho da união bruxa mais poderosa _não ser bruxo_ seria desimportante?

- Mas... você não disse que o Harry era legal?

- Sim, ele era. Mas o restante da sociedade não era, e a imprensa e todo o resto começaram a questionar o quanto aquela criança, por ser fruto de um experimento mágico, não evidenciava um fracasso, o quanto ela merecia viver, o quanto ela merecia receber a atenção do grande herói e o quanto merecia ser educada por aquela sociedade. E o grande golpe final já estava lá: toda a família de Draco, no passado, havia concordado com isso.

- Mas _ele_ concordava? – o garoto pergunta, indignado.

- Não há registros oficiais sobre o posicionamento de Draco acerca do próprio filho, somente relatos posteriores de amigos que presenciavam as brigas entre os dois. Se Draco acreditava ou não que o filho não era merecedor de ser tratado como bruxo, ele não dizia. Mas chegou um ponto em que Harry passou a acreditar que, sim, ele achava que era aquilo o certo. Na noite em que ele disse isso para Draco, Luna Lovegood, uma amiga e jornalista, presenciou a briga que se seguiu e a relatou, e, por esse relato, eu digo que Draco estava arrasado pelo homem que ele amava o acusar de renegar o filho que ele gerou, e Harry estava sob pressão demais, e o melhor que ele fez foi sair de casa e esfriar a cabeça um pouco com Luna. Ele só não sabia que nunca mais voltaria a ver Draco.

- O que ele fez? – a voz de Michel é somente um sussurro em meio à escuridão, e a chama da vela se agita levemente conforme ele fala, lançando sombras à volta.

- O corpo de Draco foi encontrado sobre a cama dos dois, morto. Ele estava envenenado, toda a magia que garantia a segurança da casa fora desfeita, mas não havia sinais de luta. Não se sabe se ele se matou ou se alguém entrou e o induziu a isso, como eu disse, eles tinham muitos inimigos.

- E o menino? – Michel pergunta, assustado.

- Meu avô foi encontrado dormindo tranqüilo no quarto ao lado. Ele não viu o pai morrer, e Harry estava vivo para cuidar do filho. Ele cuidou do corpo de Draco pessoalmente, e pediu para que ele fosse cremado. Luna registra que a luz dos olhos de Harry sumira juntamente com o fogo no corpo de Draco. Ele era muito jovem ainda, mas nunca mais se casou nem deixou que ninguém se aproximasse muito. Ele viveu para o filho, o filho que tinha os olhos dos Malfoy e a forma de falar de Draco. Ele viveu para ver o filho envelhecer mais rápido que ele. Ele viveu para ver o filho se casar e sair de casa, e seu neto nascer, crescer e ficar órfão. E Harry ainda viveu o suficiente para comprovar que seu neto _também não era um bruxo_.

Michel entreabre a boca como quem quer falar algo, mas volta a fechá-la, somente encarando a avó, seu rosto sério e triste banhado pela luz fraca da vela, como a luz já fraca de seus olhos verdes.

- Meu pai sabia dessa história, Michel, mas ele nunca me contou. Eu não sei se toda a raiva dele era por acreditar que Draco realmente renegara ao filho ou por achar que Harry fora covarde de alguma forma. Ele saiu de casa pouco depois de Harry morrer, e já tinha quase vinte anos. Ele conhecia sua história e conhecia magia, mas odiava tudo isso. Ele costumava dizer que nunca ouviria de um bruxo que ele "não merece" alguma coisa. Ele dizia que não precisava de bruxos para sobreviver e não ia implorar para viver com eles. Então ele ignorou os amigos e partiu. Veio para essa casa, a casa que pertencia a ele por herança, mas estava esquecida, e construiu sua vida aqui. Tentou fazer desse lugar frio, poeirento e silencioso um lar. Sem energia elétrica, sem trouxas ou bruxos por perto, com a namoradinha não-bruxa que já estava grávida. E eu nasci. E cresci acreditando que aqui era minha única casa, mas não pensei duas vezes antes de ir embora para me tornar uma enfermeira, conheci seu avô e tive seu pai. E nunca soube de nada.

- Como...

- Eu estava grávida quando meu pai começou a passar mal. Eu vim socorrê-lo sabendo que ele não viveria muito. E estava certa, foram somente dois dias em sua cabeceira, com ele se recusando a ir a um hospital, antes de tudo terminar. Mas antes, ele me deu dois presentes. Este pacote que você está segurando, e uma chave. Junto com o pacote, havia uma carta pequena, dizendo que eu não deveria abri-lo, somente dá-lo ao meu filho quando nascesse, com o mesmo bilhete.

- Mas assim nunca ninguém o abriria.

- Exatamente. – Nina comenta com um sorriso – Eu sempre fui curiosa, e por isso guardei o pacote para mim, esperando pelo dia em que teria coragem de abri-lo. Ele continua fechado até hoje e eu estou lhe dando. Ele seria seu, de qualquer forma, e acho que você, por ouvir tantas das histórias que eu já te contei, talvez consiga ter mais coragem do que eu. Talvez a coragem de ser algo que eu não fui. Que ninguém conseguiu ser desde Draco.

- Draco? – Michel pergunta, assustado, deixando de fitar o pacote.

- Draco. – Nina respira fundo – A chave. Ela não abria nenhuma porta que eu conhecesse nesta casa, por isso eu acabei me mudando para cá, pois eu era teimosa o suficiente para passar minha vida explorando essa mansão até encontrar a porta que ela abria. E aqui sempre foi o meu lugar, o meu referencial, onde eu realmente me sentia bem, por mais estranho que fosse. Por isso, eu queria a minha família aqui. A porta, enfim, era da biblioteca, onde hoje eu passo tanto tempo lendo aquele infinito de livros que contam curiosidades sobre um outro mundo. Alguns eu sei que nunca vou conseguir sequer abrir, outros são ininteligíveis, mas a maior parte é como um grande quebra cabeças. E encontrar essa sala foi como encontrar uma nova e valiosa peça.

- E você conseguiu entender tudo, vovó? – Michel pergunta, incerto ao ver a avó rir.

- Eu estou muito longe disso, meu querido. Eu sinto como se eu fosse só um começo, uma vida inteira seria muito pouco para se entender todo um mundo, não é mesmo? Mas, assim como eu encontrei algo me esperando naquela biblioteca que me fez começar, eu estou deixando meu caderno de anotações, para quem quiser continuar, um dia.

- O que a senhora encontrou?

- Uma carta de Draco. Eu não sei se ele realmente esteve aqui, ou se meu pai a trouxe, como ele trouxe os inúmeros recortes de jornais pós-morte, livros e outros materiais que me ajudaram muito. Mas a carta estava fechada e não tinha nenhum destinatário. Eu acredito que Draco não pretendia realmente enviá-la, era mais um desabafo.

- Ele falou sobre o filho?

- Não muito. Nela, escrevendo poucos dias antes de morrer, ele fala mais sobre o que viveu com Harry. É óbvio que ele estava desesperado, ele também estava sofrendo muita pressão, pelo filho e por ser considerado aquele que corrompeu o herói. Mas em cada palavra percebe-se o amor que ele tinha por Harry Potter. Ele fala sobre o quão difícil foi, na época, dizer sim e aceitar viverem juntos, mas ele não demonstra ter se arrependido em nenhum momento. Ao contrário, pelo que ele diz, os dois haviam encontrado uma sincronia cotidiana e uma proximidade que os interligava de uma forma completa. Ele fala sobre o sofrimento que a distância e as desconfianças que pairavam entre os dois naqueles dias o causavam, mas, sabendo dessa ligação, eu me pergunto também o quanto Harry sofreu, pela briga, pela morte, pela culpa e a falta que ele carregou por toda uma vida.

- Eles não mereciam isso. – a voz de Michel soa baixa, e ele encara o toco da vela quase totalmente queimada no castiçal. A chama fraca praticamente só ilumina os dois e o pacote na ponta da mesa, e ele fita o fogo como se pudesse ler nele os olhos daqueles dois homens que dormiam em seus retratos mais acima.

- Não mereciam? – Nina sorriu, o analisando – Isto é só uma história, meu querido. Livros, cartas, quadros, são só histórias. Pedaços de vidas que já se acabaram. O que esses dois homens viveram foi há muito tempo atrás. Tempo demais. Um amor não poderia viver tanto tempo a ponto de interferir na sua vida e nas suas escolhas, aqui, nesta sala. – ela sorriu de uma forma enviesada, de uma forma que ele nunca a havia visto sorrir – A menos que você acredite o suficiente para isso.

Ela se levanta, dando as costas para o garoto, e sume na escuridão. Alguns segundos depois, ele ouve a porta abrir e bater, mas não sente vontade de se erguer ainda.

A chama da vela oscila em seu último fôlego, a cera pingando na mesa próximo a onde o pacote está, e ele o apanha. Em cima, há um pequeno bilhete, rabiscado na letra bonita e tremida de Nina: "Seu último presente do seu aniversário de onze anos". Ele o deixa de lado, observando o papel amarelado de que o pacote é feito, como se não fosse aberto há anos. Dentro, o conteúdo é mole e macio. Rasga o papel, tocando o tecido. É frio e estranho. Não é uma roupa, é somente um pano grande e informe que brilha de forma difusa à luz do fogo. É bonito, mas ele esperava realmente algo mágico, e foi um tanto decepcionante.

Por um momento, ele acreditara que tudo aquilo era verdade.

Embola o pano debaixo do braço e xinga baixinho pelo fogo da vela ter se extinto e ele agora estar preso ali, no escuro total. Seria muito mais difícil encontrar a porta, e ele está começando a ficar com medo. Afinal, uma coisa era ter coragem de abrir um pacote velho, outra é estar ali, sozinho, no escuro, com um monte de... quadros antigos dormindo e vazio. Deve ter algum gene bruxo nele que não o faz exatamente corajoso naquele momento.

Porém, ao pensar isso, um archote se acende. E depois outro e outro e outro, por toda a volta da sala. Ele pára assustado, e olha o espaço grande à volta. Continua vazio, com o detalhe de que agora ele tem noção do tamanho, e pode olhar melhor cada um dos inúmeros retratos antes de deixar a sala. Por toda a casa, os archotes se acendem para sua passagem, e ele gosta daquela mudança, embora não entenda.

Dentro da sala, muitos retratos se movem, comentando o fato e rindo, felizes por finalmente um herdeiro bruxo ter voltado ali. Em alguns poucos dias, talvez uma carta chegasse, e ele finalmente veria a grandeza de sua história.

Silenciosamente, o garoto loiro ergue a cabeça e dá um suspiro, observando a porta fechada. Um movimento próximo, porém, chama sua atenção, e seus olhos caem sobre contas verdes a sua frente. O moreno o olha em silêncio, e, no entanto, olhares bastam entre eles naquele momento.

E eles sorriem um para o outro. Depois de tanto tempo.

_Love is a__ thirst that's never quenched__,  
A__ sacred__ flame__ that can't be drenched by icy showers of sobriety  
Or__ a__ society strangled by notions of propriety__.²  
_

**FIM**

**¹ - A última chama, em francês. **

**² - "****Amor é a sede que nunca se sacia **

**Uma chama sagrada que não pode ser apagada por duchas congelantes de sobriedade **

**Ou uma sociedade sufocada por noções de propriedade."**

**Este é um trecho de um poema chamado ****"Meditation****", lido com o acompanhamento de violinos como uma das faixas de um trabalho Zumanity do Cirque Du Soleil. É tudo o que eu sei sobre ele, e eu escrevi a fic toda ao som dele, e é lindo demais.**

**NA2: A quem possa ter se sentido ofendido, desculpe pelo não aviso à menção de m-preg. Mas como era muito sutil e, no entanto, essencial ao plot, eu não quis colocar por medo de que alguém deixasse de ler por causa disso, o que eu consideraria uma perda.**

**Espero saber o que acharam. ^^**

**Beijos.**


End file.
